


That Kid

by GoneGallivanting (GlassScaffolding)



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, The Fast and the Furious (2001)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 00:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4039696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassScaffolding/pseuds/GoneGallivanting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom's always seen Brian as kid, naive and constantly getting into trouble miles out of his league, a kid who doesn't know when to back out of a fight, a kid who doesn't know how to race, but kid who can make Mia laugh, so Dom decides that he needs someone to look out for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Kid

**_Part One: Mia’s Laugh_ **

It was the sweet laugh chiming out behind him from the café that made him turn around in his office chair the first time. His sister head was thrown back and a grin was caught on her face. Her hair was dancing on her slim shoulders; she looked younger. He smiled. She worried too much over his work, between the heists and the races, and never laughed enough. She couldn’t talk to many people her age either, seeming as they ran lives which mostly operated on the dark side of the law. Dom gave a quick look over the person that made her laugh.

He was sitting opposite her, his electric eyes following Mia as she moved around behind the counter. His blonde curls were as riddled with sweat as the rest of him, but Mia didn’t seem to mind. What with Dom and his team made of predominately men practically living in their house, she was probably used to the low hygiene standard. The kid asked her a question. Dom didn’t hear what it was, but he was pleased that his sister was enjoying herself. Most teenagers her age stayed far away; they knew better than to get caught up the lives of known street racers. It would be in his best intentions, he decided eventually, to keep this kid safe if he ever came into his territory again.

****

**_Part Two: Tuna_ **

It was just over a week since the first time Dom had seen the kid in his café, making his sister laugh. He had been in at the same time every day like clockwork since then, ordering a sandwich without the crusts (Dom knew this part for a fact because Mia had a habit of leaving them on the bread board until the end of the day when he helped clear up), talking for a while, spinning a few jokes, then leaving.

It wasn’t until Mia came rooting around in the office one day as he counted up the month’s income and outcomes that he found out what he had in his sandwiches every time.

“Hey Dom,” she asked with a confused expression, “Do you know where those tuna crates are?”

“I put them in the back,” he told her, “Why?”

She motioned behind her, “Brian wants tuna like every other day he’s been here. I just finished off the last crate.”

He looked up to see who this “Brian” was. To his surprise, it was that blonde kid with the electric eyes again. Then he frowned, “You’ve been giving him ten year old tuna?”

Mia shrugged, defending herself as she walked out back, “He hasn’t complained.”

Dom sighed. He really needed to throw that stuff out. It was alright for once-ever-consumption, but if this Brian kid was going to continue to eat tuna every day from the café for the rest of his life he probably deserved something that wasn’t toxic. He really didn’t want the kid to get food poisoning and stop coming if he was making Mia laugh.

 

**_Part Three: Vince_ **

Over the next couple of weeks, Dom found himself around the café more often than not around lunch time. He sat in his office, listening to the voices of people interacting behind him. There was one voice he listened out for without even realising it. He recognised its light hearted tone quicker than he could tell a motor make by its purr. Upon catching its owner’s laugh, he had heart palpitations for at least a minute.

It wasn’t long after the tuna incident that Dom sat in his office during lunch time. As usual, Brian sat himself down at the counter outside, and began his normal banter with Mia. A few minutes after that, trouble arrived. Trouble came in the form of his team, the four guys he ran the streets with. Letty, the only girl on his team, Jesse, their mad-scientist genius mechanic, Leon, and Vince, his hot-headed best friend, who seemed a bit gruff but only had best intentions at heart. The team had bumped into Brian before. They seemed uneasy of him, but let him stick because he was already fast friends with Mia. And well, if she trusted him, it was good enough for them.

Most of them.

Vince really didn’t like the kid. Said it wasn’t natural he was still alive after that much tuna consumption. He didn’t like that he didn’t seem to have any friends, and came out of no-where. Most of all, he did like how much he had latched to the Torettos. Surely, he had said to Dom one night, someone told the kid who they were? But Dom shrugged him off, explaining any kid brave enough to talk to the sister of a known criminal was good enough for him. For a few weeks, Vince did as Dom wished and left him alone for a while. Finally however, he snapped.

~*~*~ 

It was a sweltering day, similar to that of the first day Mia met Brian. Like every day for the last three weeks, Brian came in and took his seat by the counter. Dom was in his office, eating his own lunch bought up the street as he slowly worked though the businesses backlog of order receipts. Brian ordered his non-toxic tuna sandwich, and joked around with Mia. Today Dom was a tad more smug than usual. He had went out of his way to make up the sandwich fillers this morning. Knowing that the only person to ever order tuna was Brian, he had added a little… spice. It wasn’t anything particularly dangerous, it’d just give him a bit of a rush for a few minutes. Toretto wasn’t usually one for drug experiment, but he wanted to see what the kid would do with a bit of extra courage in his back pocket. Kiss Mia, talk to him… who knew.

Unfortunately, his bit of fun was about to be wasted.

That day, his team pulled up to his café. First they crowded round Vince’s car, who seemed frustrated about something. That was a bad news. Vince angrily slammed the hood of his car closed. Shit. That was really bad news. He wished they’d arrived a few minutes later.

There didn’t seem to be that much of a problem at first, yeah Vince and Brian exchanged passive aggressive words, but Brian went to leave anyway, it didn’t seem to matter. The issue started when Vince started beating on the kid. Dom was reluctant to intervene. He told himself it was because he was couldn’t be bothered dealing with it at the moment, but he knew it was because he would struggle to keep on Vince’s side with this one. Eventually however, Mia’s shouts forced him into action. He couldn’t upset his baby sister.

He stood up and turned to her, watching the fight go on. Surprisingly it was Brian currently punching Vince in the gut. That was something he didn’t see every day, especially from a kid like Brian; fast but without any really force. He seemed pretty naïve too, so Dom was amazed he could fight at all. “What did you put in that sandwich?” He asked jokingly.

“That’s really funny,” She snapped scathingly.

Dom smirked. It was really, if they knew, not that he would tell them.

Letty looked at him incredulously. “Dom!” She insisted.

He sighed, “Alright.” He dusted off his hands of the sandwich he was eating and hardened his expression before walking with determination at Brian, who was currently punching Vince repeatedly in the face. He dragged the kid off his best friend and threw him against one of the parked cars.

“Hey man, he was in my face,” Brian defenced himself, arms raised in surrender.

“I’m in your face,” Dom challenged him, taking a step closer. Vince rushed from behind him at the kid and he was forced to throw him back. “Relax!” He shouted, “Don’t push it. You embarrass me.”

Forced by a Leon, Vince quickly left. Dom held a hand out to the other guy in the car park, “Hey Jesse, hand me his wallet.” As soon as it was in his hand he flicked it open. “Brian Earl Spilner,” he read out, “Sounds like a serial killer name. Is that what you are?” Dom pointed his wallet at him accusingly.

The kid looked disgusted, “Naw man, I-”

“Don’t come around here again,” He threatened him, not giving him the chance to continue. He shoved the kid’s wallet back at him and walked away. He needed to get the message. Next time Dom couldn’t help him, and there wouldn’t be any … chemical help to keep him alive either. Hopefully now the kid new better than to cross someone he didn’t know anything about.

****

**_Part Four: The Race_ **

Wow, this kid was a fool. Burning out half his engine with his misuse of the Nos, he was miles out of his league. But despite everything, losing his car in the race, destroying it in the process, he was grinning like it was Christmas morning.

Dom raised an eyebrow at him with a slight smile, “What’re you smiling about?”

“Dude, I almost had you!” Brian exclaimed happily.

Dom would’ve laughed if he didn’t have a rep to uphold. The kid genuinely didn’t give a shit he had just lost an eighty thousand pound car, he came second in a street race and had the time of his life, he was enjoying the moment. He started into all the ways the kid had mucked up, not double clutching when he should’ve and so on, but honestly, if he had to admit it, for a kid who didn’t know how to race, he was a pretty fuckin’ good racer. With someone to teach him a few things here and there, he would end up one of the best in America. Good job the kid would have him.

 

 

**_Part Five: Not a Kid_ **

It wasn’t until the police sirens started wailing after they killed the fuckers who shot Jesse, and Brian was standing beside at the crash site of his beloved car that Dom started to not think of Brian as a kid. The first time that he was still and silent in all the time he had known the buster, he was staring towards the noise of those sirens in consideration. When he reached into his pocket and offered him his keys, Dom took then slowly.

“Do you know what you’re doing?” He asked, because even f Brian wasn’t a kid, he still needed looking after. He had to make sure Brian think about everything twice because he had a habit of acting without thought of the consequences, and Dom needed to make sure he was looking after himself too. He wasn’t very good at that either.

“I owe you a ten second car.” He stated, looking steadily at him.

Dom could see the certainty in his eyes. There was no doubt in his decision, it was as if the choice was obvious. Brian, despite his easy smile and childish nature, was not a kid.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this isn't very good, and is so short, but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. Thank you for holding out until the end!


End file.
